Narutos Birthday High school style
by T0rukMakt0
Summary: Naruto comes back after two years training on his birthday what will happen RxR
1. The Return

He dodged the Kunai that flew at his chest. She thought what was this man aiming for. Maybe, just maybe he could take him out. Then out of the blue came Hinata and bam the guy rammed a Kunai into her chest. NOOOOOOOO! She yelled. As the blood ran down her the form changed to a smiling Sauske. "Surprise, Suprise". Naruto woke up with sweat dripping down his head. Since she had been training with Jiriya other than training she had been all that was on his mind. She wondered what she was doing anyways. She decided to go back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Hinata woke up in the morning, she looked and saw that Neji had left. I guess I'll go for a walk and talk to Tsunaed about getting stronger. She waited for Sakura to come and over. Then she noticed her calendar and saw that it was Naruto's birthday. Maybe she'll just slip a note into his locker at school. She wondered, he would have a lot of those when he got back. Ding Dong, It was Sakura. "Hi Hinata. Isn't Naruto supposed to come back today? Why don't we through a party form Him?"Sakura said "I don't know what if he doesn't come back. I mean what if Jiriya comes with bad news. Or maybe Tsunaed extended his training. That would be awful." Hinata said. Sakura replied "Oh come on sleepy head"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wake up, rise and shine boy. Trips over stone on top of Naruto. "Why you so sticky? Have you been drinking? I swear of if you have drunk my vodka I will kill you" Jiriya said. "No just tired and sweaty, ok. Perv Head" Naruto said "By the way what were you doing last night" "Research" Jiriya replied. Naruto thought as usual that Knuckle headed Jiriya would do that. (What actually happened was that Jiriya went to Konoha and arranged a surprise birthday party.) He forgot it was his own birthday Jiriya thought, won't he be surprised when they surprise him. "We'll hurry up any ways lets get moving." Jiriya said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the high school gym you could hear shouts from Tsunaed ordering for banners to go here and foods to go there. Asuma had been put in charge of food and his co-chefs Shino and Shikumaru. Shikumaru had to make the cakes. While mixing the batter he got lost in the rotations and feel asleep and to wake up to a mad Asuma. Then he fell asleep while it was baking for this he had to decorate it. Shino was making his world famous beetle juice punch. Shikumaru also had to do cookies so he ambushed Tamari while she was in the hall. Now there would be twice the cookies. Asuma graded papers. Sakura was in charge of decoration and her co directors were Lee and a very enthusiastic Garra. Lee mad every sign with a enthusiastic thumbs up sign saying _**"Happy Birthday Naruto" **_ "Wow lovely" Garra said "Just because I can draw better than you doesn't mean you make fun of me" Lee replied


	2. Naruto's Surprise

Naruto's Surprise

Disclaimer: i don't own any o f these characters

Naruto: Yeah there's more about me!!! .

Me: Want to go get some ramen? O.o

Naruto: Datteybayo

* * *

Naruto walked through the gates of Konoha. "First of all I want Ramen!" Jiriya left Naruto to himself now he would go and try finding him a girl. "Hinata," he thought. Wonderful he headed in the direction of the high school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto gulped down the Ramen bowl, by bowl, by bowl. He decided to go and see Iruka the only one not working at the high school.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saskue went home and started to plan the ambush on Naruto. He was the whole reason his life was miserable but this time he would hurt Naruto very badly. He would kill Hinata. Then Sakura would see him worthy of her. Then he would kill Lee he was mad and wanted revenge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the high school everyone was getting ready for the birthday party. Lee posters, Garra's cookies, Shino's punch, Shikamaru's cake, Neji's twizzler candy and Tsunade big birthday surprise present, while Sakura wondered where Saskue was. Probably stalling him she thought. Iruka watching from a window saw Naruto coming. "He's coming," Iruka screamed. Tsunade yelled, "Places everyone, why aren't you moving?" she asked Hinata. "I don't know what to say to him," she replied. "Oh just hide," She said in a frustrated tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened the door and………….

* * *

What'd you think. What's your fav part?

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. The Battle

I own none of the Naruto characters to start off with so live with it. Like it please add it to favs will be updating soon now that that has been said and done read chap 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A kunai wedged itself into the door beside Naruto. "Gar, how could I miss fireball technique Jutsu?" Sauske said. Naruto jumped to the floor, made clones of him to cover everyone, each clone was armed with kunai and shurikens.

Naruto said "If it's a fight with me you want then I'll tousle with you but be warned you touch any of my friends and I'll rasengan you from here to the village of the hidden mist."

"Oh no, that not what I want, I want to take revenge on you for messing up my life. You always got in my way, now I'm going to mess up yours. I'm going to hurt you girlfriend Hinata, so hard you'll have to beg me to stop and mercifly kill her."

All of the sudden a memory popped into his head where Sauske had killed Hinata. "OK buster brown your on my bad side now, Hinata is not my girlfriend, you have messed up my birthday party that my friends took their time to make even though I have a feeling that some of them went to sleep, (through out all of this Shikumaru was asleep when he choked on his tongue and woke up), and your totally messing with my love and personal life." Naruto screamed at him voice rising on every word.

"Chidori!!" Sauske screamed, as he flew at Hinata. Naruto had to make a split decision, his life or Hinata's, all of the sudden he discovered his true feelings, they weren't for Sakura, they were for Hinata. She was always there for him, she was the one who had made the salve for him, she was always urging him on, and also he just loved her eyes and thought she was pretty. He knew what he had to do.

"Sorry Hinata" he whispered as he jumped in front of Sauske as the Chidori impaled Naruto and went strait through his stomach, Naruto thought oh well I wished for a happy life, to tell Hinata my true feelings, but I can at least try and stop Sauske. But as Sauske hand was sticking out of him, Naruto took a kunai and stabbed Sauske in the side; he pulled out his hand of Naruto and leapt out of the building.

Naruto fell to the ground barely holding on to his conscious he could barely make out the figure of Hinata kneel beside putting his head and her lap and stroking his hair with her soft hands. "Hinata, I—lov, I love you." And with that Naruto ……..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX



Sorry about the cliff hanger will update soon hope you like it but I will not update without reviews so review REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed staring at the ceiling. A sharp pain in his right side. Beside his bed was a present, from Jiraya of Make out Paradise. All around him were his friends. Including Hinata. Sauske had been captured during a skirmish and was never going to be released. Naruto now knew that everything would be okay.


End file.
